


Bleeding Out

by Pochonchos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, imagine dragons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochonchos/pseuds/Pochonchos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El plan de Stiles se tuerce y los alfas lo atacan justo cuando Derek entra en la habitación. Qué pasa después de eso? Stiles va perdiendo la vida poco a poco, ni siquiera sabe si llegará a salir con vida de esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Es una especie de songfic basado en la canción Bleeding out de Imagine Dragons. No sé como se me ha dado, es el primer Songfic que hago. Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido y espero que os guste!

[Aquí](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hl-fALgJyaM) la canción

 

Nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar. A pesar de estar en constante peligro lo veía tan irreal... Siempre pensaba que mis amigos, mis héroes estaría para salvarme como habían hecho cada maldita vez hasta ahora. Pero no siempre la suerte está de nuestro lado, ¿no? No siempre están para salvarnos el culo. Además, quién decía que iba a poder aguantar vivo para siempre si sólo soy el simple humano de la manada que se pone todo el rato en peligro. Es un mal vicio que tengo, que le vamos a hacer.

Derek siempre me decía que era tan importante en la manada o incluso más que los demás, que me protegería, que daría su vida por mí... Scott, él también lo haría, sin duda alguna, incluso Isaac aún que no me lo demostrase demasiado.

Pero que le íbamos a hacer, llegaron tarde, el plan no salió como tenía que haber salido. La manada de alfas me cogió, eso sí lo esperábamos, lo que no esperábamos era que me rajasen de arriba a bajo con sus malditas garras una vez que Derek entrase en la habitación dejándome caer. 

 

**_I'm bleeding out_ **   
**_So if the last thing that I do_ **   
**_Is bring you down_ **   
**_I'll bleed out for you_ **

 

Y ahora me veis, en medio de la sala tirado en el suelo. Los alfas se han ido, tan sólo queda nuestra manada, MI manada.

Estoy sangrando, y parece ser que será la última cosa que haga. Sangro por ellos, sangro por él, por Derek. Por que desde la puñetera primera vez que le vi quise estar con él y por que me dije que haría cualquier cosa por él y por esos ojos verdes, por que era por él por el que siempre me ponía en peligro. Eso y ser un poco torpe también ayudaba. El plan era mio, como siempre, y parecía tan bueno, todos los cabos bien atados, cada uno en su posición... Pero claro, la sed de venganza de Kali era más grande de lo que yo me imaginaba. Por culpa de Derek murió Ennis, y ahora a modo de venganza muero yo.

 

Es increíble, pero puedo sentir como me desangro, como me vacío poco a poco por cada una de las marcas que me ha hecho esa condenada mujer lobo. Siento como las heridas palpitan, arden al contacto con mi camiseta, también desgarrada como mi cuerpo.

 

 _When the day has come_  
That I've lost my way around

Imagino que mi día ha llegado. A sido una vida corta pero intensa.. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando cumplí los 17... En fin, perdí la noción del tiempo, como no hacerlo si mi vida es de todo menos normal. Empezando por que mi mejor amigo, el chico del que estoy enamorado y varios amigos más son hombres lobos, mi primer amor es una cosa rara entre psíquica y tarada y la ex de mi mejor amigo es una cazadora experimentada.

  
_**And the seasons stop** _   
_**And hide beneath the ground** _

 

Bueno, para mi las estaciones se paran, acabaré bajo tierra dentro de unas cuantas horas. Poco a poco el cielo se vuelve gris, veo a todos a mi alrededor, sin saber que hacer. Derek me sostiene la cabeza y parte del cuerpo, Scott, de rodillas llora sobre mi, Allison se apoya en la espalda de este intentando darle consuelo mientras derrama alguna lágrima, Lydia se aguanta en el brazo de Isaac escondiendo la cara en su manga, el cual se niega a mirar mientras muero poco a poco. Escucho como Scott grita no sé que a Derek, me imagino que le pide que me transforme pero yo rezo con que no lo haga, sabe que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mi cuerpo rechace el mordisco y sabe que no se lo perdonaría nunca, quiero morir como un humano, que mi padre me entierre como un humano. Oh dios santo, mi padre... No creo que soporte enterrar a otro familiar, no a otro, se volverá loco.

 

**_When the sky turns grey_ ** **_And everything is screaming                                                                                                                                       I will reach inside                                                                                                                                                  Just to find my heart is beating_ **

 

Todos están gritando, no hay un momento de paz ni mientras me estoy muriendo, genial, yo también os quiero chicos. Busco en mi interior, aíslo los demás sonidos sólo para ver que mi corazón sigue latiendo. Es un sonido placentero que va volviéndose más y más lento a medida que pasan los segundos.

 

**_Oh you tell me to hold on_ **   
**_Oh you tell me to hold on_ **   
**_But innocence is gone_ **   
**_And what was right is wrong_ **

 

Me mueven y finalmente puedo entender que dicen, o al menos lo que me está diciendo Derek. Me pide que aguante, oh dios santo, ¿en serio me estás pidiendo que aguante? Por ti haría lo que fuese, pero creo que dado el hecho de que estoy sangrado un poco mucho es un poco improbable que aguante, ¿no? Hago un repaso a estos años, es lo que se suele hacer cuando estás a punto de morir, no? Hace tiempo que perdí la inocencia. Vivía bien en mi mundo, jugando a Dragones y Mazmorras, haciendo mis maratones de Star Wars, de How I meet your mother... siendo un negado en clase, que Lydia ni me mirase por el pasillo, siendo la burla de los demás... Yo era feliz teniendo a Scott. Todo lo que estaba bien ahora está mal...

 

**_Cause I'm bleeding out_ **   
**_So if the last thing that I do_ **   
**_Is bring you down_ **   
**_I'll bleed out for you_ **   
**_So I bare my skin_ **   
**_And I count my sins_ **   
**_And I close my eyes and I take it in_ **   
**_I'm bleeding out_ **   
**_I'm bleeding out for you (For you)_ **

 

Sigo sangrando, sigo sangrando por ellos. Voy contando mis pecados mientras me trasladan al hospital, supongo. Cierro los ojos y todo parece más placentero, más tranquilo. No siento el barullo que crean mis amigos, no siento el movimiento de mi jeep por la carretera ni la brisa que entra desde la ventanilla. No noto las manos de no se quien, creo que es Lyidia y Isaac, en mi pecho presionando las heridas para parar la hemorragia. No siento absolutamente nada, sólo siento como desaparece el peso de mis hombros. Siento libertad, como ya no me tendré que preocupar de nada, ni de buscar información, ni de que Scott se cure, ni de que Derek esté besando a mi profesora de literatura, ni de los malditos alfas, ni poder ser un objetivo de sacrificio por ser un simple virgen... Siento alivio y orgullo, por que si muero, habré muerto por ellos, por ayudarlos, por salvarlos, por haberme sentido útil... Ya no hay nada más que decir, no hay mucho más que decir.

  
  
 _**When the hour is nigh** _ **  
**_**And hopelessness is sinking in** _ **  
**_**And the wolves all cry** _ **  
**_**To fill the night with hollering** _ **  
**_**When your eyes are red** _ **  
**_**And emptiness is all you know** _ **  
**_**With the darkness fed** _ **  
**_**I will be your scarecrow** _ **  
**_**You tell me to hold on** _ **  
****Oh you tell me to hold on**

_**But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong** _

 

De repente paran el coche, Lydia grita algo que no entiendo, me imagino que es el hecho de que ya es demasiada sangre perdida y que no hay gran cosa que hacer. Siento que la hora está cerca, ellos se hunden en la desesperanza. Mis lobos lloran, llenan la noche con aullidos y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que van a hacer, SÉ lo que van a hacer. Sé perfectamente que van a hacer. Cuando abro los míos veo como se acercan los brillantes ojos rojos de Derek inundados levemente por la desesperación y la impotencia. Él se coloca en la zona donde se une mi hombro con el cuello y cual vampiro me muerde haciendo uso del plan B, ese maldito plan B que odio con toda mi alma y el cual les recordaré toda la vida si es que consigo salir con ella de aquí.

Y entonces siento un vacío enorme pero a la vez siento como si el fuego recorriese cada parte de mi cuerpo, todo me arde, la sangre corre mucho más deprisa, puedo sentirlo. La oscuridad cae sobre nosotros y nos adentramos en un silencio sepulcral. Derek vuelve a repetirme que aguante, que por todo lo que yo quiera aguante y no rechace el mordisco, que a mi cuerpo todavía le quede un atisbo de vida para que el virus lo acabe devorando, que me quiere, ¿QUE ME QUIERE?, o Dios mío... Finalmente sí caigo rendido, mis ojos se cierran solos y vuelvo a notar todo ese peso que se había ido encima de mí. Entonces sé que funcionó, por que a pesar de sentirme cansado y sin vida, puedo escuchar como los latidos de mi corazón reviven. Maldito Derek...

  
 _**Cause I'm bleeding out** _ **  
**_**So if the last thing that I do** _ **  
**_**Is bring you down** _ **  
**_**I'll bleed out for you** _ **  
**_**So I bare my skin** _  
_**And I count my sins** _ **  
**_**And I close my eyes and I take it in** _  
_**I'm bleeding out** _ **  
**_**I'm bleeding out for you (For you)** _

 


End file.
